Drug Induced Haze
by EmmyRaye16
Summary: What happened to one of our beloved Baudelaires during their stay at Heimlich Hospital? Dark and Violaf overtones. Read and review...Please?


A/N: This is a one-shot on what I thought went down when Violet was at Heimlich Hospital. Violaf overtones. My first one shot. Please review!

"Boss! Boss!"  
"Didn't I tell you to call me Mattathias? Do you want to blow our cover or what?" Olaf hissed as he looked up from Bab's desk. He fixed his associate, Lucafont, with a look of annoyance and anger. Lucafont blinked blankly and put his hooks together sheepishly.  
"No, Mattathias, but I have some great news."  
"Well then out with it, I don't have all day."  
"Well," Lucafont began, trying to choose the right words for his concealed glee. "Esme caught one of those sniffling Baudelaire orphans last night."  
"Which one?" Olaf said quickly, his eyes shining triumphantly.  
"The girl."  
A smile crept across Olaf's disgusting face and he leaned back in his chair.  
"Aw yes, the girl, the oldest of the bunch," he said amusedly. He gazed at the ceiling. "And what does Esme plan to do to our pretty blossom?"  
"She said something about decapitating her."  
Olaf looked at Lucafont, nasty smile still in place. He got up and walked towards the door.  
"I think we should pay Miss Violet a little visit before her tragic death."  
  
"Get off me, you filthy pig!" Violet screamed as Flacutono tried to hold her down onto a old, rusty gurney. She tried to kick and scream, but he had a stronger grip. He had her pinned down painfully. He had his face ever so close to Violet's.  
"You'd best be quiet," he hissed. He reached a hand down to touch Violet's face and she recoiled slightly. "The boss wouldn't be happy and we sure don't want anything worse to happen to your pretty face before you surgical debut."  
"And how would you know what I would and wouldn't be?"  
Both Flacutono and Violet stopped what they were doing and looked towards the doorway. There stood Olaf's tall, thin figure and Lucafont peering in.  
"Your not me, so why even try to guess how I would react?" Olaf said slowly. He had walked towards them so he was beside Flacutono.  
"Well-uh-I suppose not..." he stuttered.  
"So, I suggest you and your handicapped friend guard the door while me and Miss Violet have a little chat," Olaf said smoothly. "Understood?"  
"Uh, yeah sure," Flacutono said dimly. He turned around to leave the room and glanced back, but turned away quickly when Olaf glared at him. He shut the door with a snap.  
Olaf turned back to look at Violet with amused eyes. She looked back at him with her wide, fearful ones.  
"What do you want?" Violet said, trying to cover up her worried fear. Olaf bent in and undid the thick, leather straps on the gurney.  
"Why I'm just saying my goodbyes, Violet," Olaf said, amused by her fear. He tried to bind Violet's wrist down, but she pulled them away. She fixed him with a glare.  
"You don't have to do that," Violet hissed. "Because once I scream, everyone will find out the truth. You'll never-"  
Olaf put his hand over Violet's mouth to silence her. She could see he was deadly serious. She felt her eyes grow wide.  
"I wouldn't do that," he said through his dirty teeth. "You've forgotten that you're a bloodthirsty murderer and I'm dead. I can easily escape, but you...you wouldn't be so fortunate."  
Violet gazed up at him with terrified eyes. He moved his hand away slowly from her mouth. Letting his grimy hands linger on her lips for a few moments. He began to strap Violet's wrists in silence, until she spoke.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I've decided to take the honor," Olaf said as he finished strapping her wrists down and looked into her eyes. "Of being the last living thing you'll ever see."  
"What?"  
"Do you think I'm going to waste my capture of you? No, i would never do that. That's not cruel enough for the hell you've put me through. Getting my hands on your fortune has proved harder than it seems. But now...now i will celebrate with the removal of your head."  
"W-what?"  
Olaf laughed cruelly and reached into the drawer next to Violet. He withdrew a rather large shot and grinned at Violet.  
"Some anesthetic should knock you out for a couple of hours," Olaf said. He positioned the needle over the sensitive, white skin of her arms and put the needle in. He watched as Violet closed her eyes, trying not to show pain. "Does it hurt? I could always spare you the small pain of this shot and let you feel the jagged knife ripping across your throat and feel the savage pain as your head is being torn off."  
Violet looked at Olaf with brave eyes.  
"Why are you doing this to me?"  
"It wouldn't have been this way is you hadn't foiled my plans in the first place. We would be at my house with no troubles. But now, well now your pretty head will make a lovely plaque that I can hang over my fireplace."  
Sleep was beginning to set in for Violet, but she kept her eyes open. She didn't want to fall asleep, for fear of what would happen when she fell prisoner of anesthetic.  
"My siblings will come for me," she said tiredly.  
"They soon will be destroyed as well," Olaf laughed. "It's a pity it has to end this way. I would have kept you if it weren't for the circumstances."  
"What do you...mean?" Violet murmured breathlessly. Her eyes were almost closed. Olaf smiled not as wickedly, almost tenderly, and put his hand on her face. "Some things aren't meant to be said," Olaf said softly as he stroked his thumb across Violet's lips. "But you would never remember this if you woke up."  
Olaf bent in and brushed his lips, lightly, across Violet's. She made a moaning sound and Olaf knew she had finally slipped into sleep. She kept his mouth on hers as he put his hands in her hair. He ran his hands around and pulled out her ribbon. He had found what he was looking for. He pulled away and pocketed the ribbon before he opened the door.


End file.
